Hey BrotherSister
by Darkness Gore and CREATIVITY
Summary: Dipper and Mabel had drifted apart and changed slightly over the years. But karaoke at a annual Mystery Shack Summer Party, brings them back together again. "Hey Brother" songfic. NO PINECEST NO NONONONONONONO! Just, just no.


**A/N My family wonders why I always wear headphones with music bursting through them because they think it will make it hard for me to concentrate and get on with life. It does help me concentrate more THEN ALL THE TALKING THEY DO!**

**NO INTENDED PINECEST THAT IS STUPID AND WRONG!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a laptop. I'm homeless and spent all my money on this laptop so I use McDonald's free wifi to write. Meaning NO I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

It was another night at the Mystery S'hack. The 'S' was still missing from it's sign, Gompers was about eating cans and license plates, oh yeah it's the year 2016, Dipper and Mabel are there for the summer again (like almost every year).

Oh right, Dipper and Mabel. Well, they're still brother and sister. But I don't think you would recognize them quite well. For one thing, they look completely different other than a few well known symbols.

Dipper, who still wears a tattered blue and white pine tree hat, hit a growth spurt and stands about four inches over his five minute older sister. He wears a black hoodie with a dark blue shirt, and jeans. Black converse shoes still cover his feet. He acts the same, sort of. He's still a brainiac and all, people just, somehow thought he was really cool and he became popular with everybody, maybe because he wasn't as awkward anymore. The only secret he really has is the '3' journal he received back from his Great Uncle 'Grunkle' Stanford on the last day of their first vacation to the strange Oregon town.

Mabel, who keeps a necklace with a shooting star charm on, is a bit shorter then her 'little' brother. She changed her style up, a lot more than her brother, she only wears her signature sweaters when it's cold now, so what you would see on her now are T-Shirts that display various things she's into, at the moment that would be a faded orange shirt with a Charzard printed on it. She also ditched some of her longer skirts for mini ones, that still range from color to color, some even display patterns. Brown sandals adorn her feet. She once snuck out of the house with a friend, who dared her to get a tattoo on her arm, that of which, is a pig, looking similar to the pet her parents would not allow her to bring home. She's still the silly, fun, and giggly girl. But she's had her heart broken multiple times by various boys, starting, and at the moment, ending with the merman, Mermando. She pushes through as an optimist though. Secrets are woven into this girl so deep, she hasn't even figured them out yet.

The other thing about them is, they've grown apart. Not many awkward sibling hugs are shared anymore. They only really talk at dinner, or family related events, or when they literally have no one else to talk to, which due to Dipper's popularity and Mabel's wide group of friends, doesn't happen often. Even in Gravity Falls they have people to talk to twenty four seven.

The only thing different about the Mystery Shack for them tonight, as the (now annual) summer party takes place, with Stanford Pines scamming kids and teens for money. Everyone's kind of around. Wendy and her group showed up. Robbie must of had nothing better to do. Pacifica Northwest is at any party that's current. Grenda and Mabel talk together, they have, including Candy, all remained friends. Candy and Dipper, who at some point had gotten into a relationship and kept it, talk in a corner away from everyone. Soos stands at his position at the DJ table. Stan on the balcony over looking everybody.

"Hey dudes!" Soos shouts through the microphone. "Who wants to do some karaoke?!"

No one comes up. Mabel sees the disappointed look on Soos' face, so she decides to walk up and tell him a song. An older song that her and Dipper knew when they were still close. Soos nods, and puts a disk in the machine.

"_Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover._" Mabel starts out singing. Dipper looks to her from across the room the look in his eyes is a mixture of 'Don't you dare make me do this.' and 'This is amazing and why not?'

"_Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._" Dipper sings, surprising everyone in the room. He makes his way to the stage where his sister stands.

Both Dipper and Mabel's voices turned out nice, especially when they're singing. They sing at the same time for the next part. "_Oh, and if sky comes falling down, for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._" Their voices blend together, the crowd starts cheering.

"_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_" Mabel asks through the song. The relationship they've held always concerned them both, they wanted to be able to hang out, there's just, not enough time.

"_Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?_" Dipper sings, trying hard to hit the notes in the right place. He remembers his sister's tears over all the boys that have broken Mabel's heart in the past.

"_Oh, and if sky comes falling down, for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._" They chorus together again. They're starting to put their actual emotions into the song. Because it explains how they've grown and changed together.

"_What if I'm far from home?_" Dipper asks towards Mabel.

"_Oh brother I will hear you call._" Mabel sings her reply, completely meaning it, then moves on to the next line. "_What if I lose it all?_"

"_Oh sister I will help you out._" Dipper sings back, meaning his words in whole too.

"_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._" Mabel and Dipper sing together. The crowd claps along to the beat in the background.

The music of the song starts. Stretching on for about thirty seconds. "_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._" Mabel repeats. She really feels like going back, every monster, every moment, every mystery, and everything else, she truly misses her 'little' brother.

"_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_" Dipper sings a second time. All of the boyfriends Mabel has had so far have left her in a crying mess, including Mermando, whom she had given a second chance this summer, didn't work out that well.

"_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._" They repeat a fourth time. Every word sang is meant.

"_What if I'm far from home?_" Dipper sings/asks Mabel. Thinking about how his curiosity gets the better of him.

"_Oh, brother I will hear you call._" Mabel sings/replies. "_What if I lose it all?_" She thinks about how silly she can be, and what that could make her.

"_Oh, sister I will help you out!_" Dipper sings in reply. The crowd watches.

"_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._" Mabel and Dipper finish. The crowd goes completely nuts for the last fifty-five seconds of music, even Pacifica and Robbie were impressed by the siblings.

"Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel asks Dipper.

"Awkward sibling hug." Dipper replies.

They embrace and pat each other on the back. "Pat pat." They say.

They never drifted apart again.

* * *

**A/N I am surprised if this does not exist somewhere already. Oh well.**


End file.
